1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to bed lighting, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved bed lighting apparatus wherein the same is activated upon an individual arising from an associated bed.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of bed lighting apparatus is well known in the prior art. Heretofore the apparatus has been of a relatively elaborate or awkward organization for use in association with beds. Examples of the prior art include U.S. Pat. No. 2,185,051 to Daigle illustrating the use of an automatic bed light wherein the same utilizes a series of switch members underlying the box spring portion of a mattress wherein the same is actuated upon occupancy of an associated bed, as opposed to the instant invention to illuminate a surrounding environment upon an individual arising from a bed illuminates an associated area.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,149,222 to Linde sets forth a bed lighting apparatus cooperative with a wall mounted lighting fixture utilizing a switch cooperative with a drive means that is associated with a bed, such as a hospital bed.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,303,969 to Hamilton sets forth a dance floor arrangement with coupling members therebetween to illuminate the floor to provide illumination of a surrounding environment.
Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 4,340,929 to Konikoff, et al., sets forth a further example of a floor illumination apparatus for illumination of a surrounding area as desired.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,544,993 to Kirk provides for an illumination bedside light unit that is actuated upon an individual directing a force onto the unit that is positioned independently of the bed.
As such, it may be appreciated that there is a continuing need for a new and improved bed lighting apparatus that actuates upon an individual arising from a bed and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.